Love, Lost, and Betrayal
by Cellser
Summary: When DarkLight, a mysterious colt hidden in the shadows, falls for the Royal Luna, he will destroy any thing in his way. Or will he meet a new mare... NO CLOP
1. Intro

_Why are you doing this..._

_Because I love you, alas you have destroyed my life. Time to die Princess..._

* * *

From the first time i saw her till now, i have never seen a lady so fair, so graceful, so elegant. She was so intelligent, but flawed in understanding. She was all I have ever dreamed of, but dreams don't truly exist. They are made so others can deem them unfit for society. Dreams are for the weak according to hate. Hate is what I have succumbed to. They say leave hate to the haters, which i find god awfully difficult to do, seeing as the one who caused this dream to exist in my feeble mind, seems to feel towards me. Enough about me, now onto the story.

I was a Colt, mid 20's (In pony years). Really all that was needed to describe me is dark. My fur was Navy blue. Hell if I had a cutie mark, i couldn't find shit worth doing. Eye's were gray. Mane was long and black, like my tail. I gained a strong physique from doing less than desirable jobs around for the other Ponies. I had really no contact with anyone, except when i needed living materials. Practically i deemed any and every pony that thrived here an overzealous piece of garbage. First the crack monster called Pinkie Pie. Then we have Brain bitch Twilight Sparkle, with her trusty assistant Spike the "Dragon". Then we have the self-righteous Rarity, who is not as hot as all the Colts say. I consider her a stuck up bitch but hey, we are all entitled to our own opinions. After that we have the inbred AppleJack . "Hard Work" my ass. After those freaks we have the Amazing RainbowDash who needs to get a clue about her life as a Flyer, which I could easily get into. Then we have Fluttershy who is so scared of herself she cant even say her own name around a new pony. Now to royalty. First we have Celestia, who is the judge, jury,and executioner. Up to this point all she did was send Pony's to the moon or freeze them in stone (which ill add, for at least a 1000 years apiece), but I get the royal treatment,death. Next we have Cadence and her gaylord Shinning Armor,which little to nothing is known about. And finally we have the one who started it all, Princess Luna. Luna was not like the others, In fact, she was is what made her perfect, Flaws. Unlike Rarity or Celestia, she had problems. Hell, she nearly took Equestria by storm. She sure as hell took me by storm. Like a first kiss or the rush of Base jumping off Cloudsdale before having the ability to fly, i knew this was going to be fun. Or at least i thought it was going to be...

Now i'm sure you ponies are interested in me. I once resided on Cloudsdale, but ridiculed for my differences. I once existed in Canterlot but wasn't excepted. No, you see the issue with me is that I have things i shouldn't. I have both a horn and wings. I know I know, I'm royalty right? Wrong. My family consisted of two Pegasus ponies, imagine that? Normal weather ponies. Both now retired in where i grew up. All there is to know is I used to exist in bum fuck land which given the name "Ponyville".

Enough back round info, lets get to the story. Since the day i came out of Moon Soar (Mother) I have been odd. My Stepfather Iron Wings was as manly as any Pegasus was gonna get. According to Moon Soar, Iron Wings prayed for a Pegasus to raise in his honor, not some pansy ass Unicorn. He got what he called an "Abomination." I wish I remembered my father...

* * *

Introduction/Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own MLP:FIM, Just love and adore it.


	2. Discovered!

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this. Haha

_I won't let you hurt her, even if i can't have her, i won't condemn her to a fate with you..._

_Ahh... a soft spot for the princess still, I'll make sure to kill her first..._

* * *

"Get your pansy ass out of Bed Right now, DarkLight!" _Fuck, flying camp_. Hearing the roaring voice of Iron Wings is not comforting in the morning. As i rise out of my bed, I illuminate the room using magic. I see my surroundings, which consist of everything I have frown to love and hate. Same house, same room, same walls; All with images of my childhood. Bed set of the Flyers, same with the wallpaper. I feel the clouds beaneath my hooves. _I'm so soick fo these fucking clouds._ I was then rudely interrupted from my thoughts, i feel a sharp pain in my horn. "Turn that disgraceful magic off! If it wasn't for Celestia, I'd have that worthless thing off your forehead by now." He let go of my Horn with his hooves at this point, beginning to leave my room " Yeah, fuck you too, Dad." "Watch your mouth boy! If your mom wasn't such a pushover i'd..." "Do what, _Father_?" "Just finish getting ready you Abomination" After he was out of the doorway, I produced a spell book from underneath my bed, as I needed a way to get to school, and fast. " Ah... a teleportation spell" I read through the transcript as quickly as a could, pronouncing each word with perfection and grace. Along with that spell, I also used a spell to hide my horn. My horn once again illuminated the room, except this time, in a bright flash, then nothing. Before I knew it, I was at Cloudsdale Center.

* * *

The spell placed me on a rooftop, overlooking the training arena. "Damn, that thing must be atleast 5 Hooveball fields long." I descended down from the rooftop in one leap, landing in front of a Royal Guard. This guard was different though; he sport all black aromor and had fangs like a serrpent. His wings were also worth mentioning, gainging the appearence of batwings. "Move Peasant."_Fuck this guy, I'm bigger than him_.Standing my ground, I responded "Blow it out your as..." And before I knew it I was on my ass. The guard shoved me to the ground with great force, which resulted in a herd of 10 of them surronding me. "Stay out of our way, kid. A Royalty is being transported." I looked around, not spotting any pony that looked royal. "You mean the weird ass in the cloak?" I remarked, soon to regret the comment. Two guard ran over to me, trampeling me with great force. After the terror was over, I slowly got up, a crowd forming around us. "Good, you caused a crowd kid. LET THIS BE A WARNING FOR ANY PONY WANTING TO INSULT ROYALTY." The guard kicked me back to the ground scraping my wing. "Fuckings pig, get a real job not being someone's bitch who can never die." I remarked as the guards walked passed me. "Keep talking kid." As the unknown royalty passed me, we made eye contact, even though the cloak was covering her eyes. She was Nightsky blue, with a Moon cutiemark. She wore royal shoes and had flowing hair that sparkled. Her cloke was a matching representation of Star Swirl the Bearded's. I felt the hate I was feeling flow to my face. "That must be NightmareMoon..." I wispered to myself. _She sure as hell looks nothing like any pony else described her._ She discontinued her stare and walked forward. A few locals then rushed up to assist me up. " Hey kid are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine thanks." I said, continuing to stare at the fading group.

* * *

_Churchbells, shit it must be noon, I'm late again._ I took flight, cutting off several ponies. "Watch out asshole!" One yelled, but I blocked the angry remarks out. I begain the mile fly to the training area, which took me 10 seconds flat. I saw a huge sign in the middle of the cloud field: FLYER CAMP. _Thats me_. I began my climb downward, going fast enough to avoid crashing. A few moments later I was appon the group of other ponies. "Next time, fly here 10 minutes before you need to, DarkLight." If there has been a more manchild of a voice, i have not heard it. The blue, arrogant looking mare with rainbow hair; I have never had a bane on any pony for a small reason, until now. She has the voice of an underage club attender, only getting in because of her snark "man" that hit and bailed. "Hey kid, are you alright, your wing is in bad condition." Jesus I hate her voice. Nevertheless, I will try to keep the composure I begain with: "Yes, I'm fine." I replyed back. "Are you sure, I mean..." "I'm fine..." "I mean, we can take you to the..." "CELESTIA, I'M FINE." (Celestia instead of jesus for those wondering). "Don't talk to me like that you little shit, I'll get your ass kicked out of here so fast that..." "Sorry." I quickly inturupted so I did'nt have to hear anymore of this unending bitchiness. "You better be. Anyway, welcome to flying camp, I am RainbowDash, here to teach you advanced flying. I am also here with the Wonderbolt's captin, SpitFire." Rainbow then asked everyone to introduce themselves to eachother, which was very uninteresting. When looking through the crowd, I spotted her again. "NightmareMoon..." I wispered to myself as I glared menecingly at her, which she didn't notice. "Alright, now that ever pony is accustom to each other, we shall measure our wingpower. The average is 8, so don't feel disapointed if you score low. Your here to improve, right? Follow me." RainbowDash said, leading the group of ponys to an open area of sky. A machine sat on one open cloud, about 50 yards away from our position. "Alright, so the jist of this is to start here, and with all your wing strenght only, fly as fast as you can for 50 yards. The machine will measure your speed when flying past, which will give me an idea of how strong you are. I will go first, then Spitfire to show you some higher numbers." RainbowDash lined up and took off. She was quick I admit. The machine's output read: 15, which I admit is pretty high. "Alright, Spitfire" RainbowDash begain. "Show them how its really done" "With pleasure." Spitfire took of at highspeeds, scoring at a 22. "Alright ponys, line up and begin flying." Most ponys scored 5s, 10s, 6s, and the occasional higher 12. "Alright DarkLight, your up." _Lets show these ponys how to really do it.  
_Standing in place, I cleared my mind. I stood for seconds, minutes, hours it seemed. With a flash, I was at the ending in less than a second. Jaws dropped, even Spitfire's. " It reads...89 wing power." "Impossible..." RainbowDash said, glaring at me in awe. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, being pelted with hooves. "NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME!" RainbowDash errupted, still pinning me down, beating me. "Get this crazy cunt off of me!" I yelled but it was too late. She hit my invisible horn, which would of caused it to become visible, but instead was inside of my assailant's hoove. Rainbow, distracted from the pain, was pulled off magicly by NightmareMoon. "We command you to still this useless bickery and violence at once!" She ordered. RainbowDash was on the floor, tears and blood spilling onto the cloud. A huge hole where my horn entered was now in existance. I stood up, still dazed by the attacks. "I didn't know he was royalty..." "Oh my god, a horn and wings on a peasent..." Random realating comments also erupted from the group. _Fuck, my cover is blown_... "Guards, we finally found** HIM**, capture and detain at once! Don't run fool." _Fuck me..._

* * *

Author's Notes:Chapter 2 In the next 2-8 days. Messege and review at your leisure, any and all ideas accepted. Disclaimer :Don't own MLP:FIM , but enjoy it to great extent.


	3. For You, My Princess

Author's note: Shit I feel like this took forever. Thanks for all the reviews, I appretiate it. Enjoy this next chapter_  
_

* * *

_Hello, son..._

_Father... but your dead..._

* * *

"FUCK what do you want with me, you fucks!" I lashed out as a mix of guards walked towards me. I was being held down by two Shadow Guards. "Under order of Celestia, we are to bring a highly dangerous individual under alias of DarkLight. You are under charge for the following: wide massacre of

citizens of Cloudsdale, killing of royalties, and injury to several ponies." The guard leaned close to me, and whispered "We know who you are, Everfree." "Everfree? Who the FUCK is Everfree?" I lashed out, which resulted in another guard holding me down. Nightmare Moon ran over "We command you

to let this innocent Colt go!" She stamped her hooves, causing a break in the ground. The guards looked shaken by this, which resulted in reluctant looks all around. Ambulance ponies came, quickly hoisting away the broken RainbowDash, still tearing in pain. "Your greatness, we cannot, as your sister

Celestia deemed us to not go against her orders." "We do not care what Celestia hath orders, We, your Princess of the night, command you to release him!" "Princess Luna we cannot..." A flash of bright light came from the sky, Celestia descended from the heavens (The area above Cloudsdale). Celestia

landed in front of all ponies. The guards that were pinning me down are now bowed down as I stood up. I was the only one standing in the whole crowd. "If anyone should be praying to me,it should be you, Everfree." Celestia announced. "I'M NOT EVERFREE!" I lashed out again, charging at Celestia.

That was one of the worst decisions I made all day. She shot a magic ray directly at me. That is all I remember of that day.

* * *

"Fuuu...ck me." Was the first thing I said when I woke up. I tried walking, but my legs were attached to something. I tried flapping my wings, but they were tied to my body. For my last resort, I tried casting magic, but my energy was void and distant. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Shit, this is the end,

I'm done. 17 years of life wasted. "DarkLight, don't move, we are getting you out of here." Thank the elder ponies! We, wait a minute, I only heard one set of hooves...shit, it's Nightmare Moon. "Your hear to kill me, right Nightmare?" The hooves stopped. "We are appalled thou would think so less of Us. I

am no longer Nightmare Moon. I am Luna. We have transformed from Nightmare Moon by the Magic Of Friendship." "So the prophesies were true?"I said, as she took off my bindings. Up to this point I absolutely hated every pony, besides my mother. But the second she removed my eye covers, I couldn't

stop gazing at her. I was beside the most beautiful pony in the world. "T-t-thanks L-u-una." (Fucking love at first sight.) "If you are to escape, you must leave now." She turned to walk out of the dungeon, but I grabbed her hoof. "But what of you, my princess?" I gazed into her eyes as she gazed into mine.

This shit was surreal... I lost feeling in my hoof holding hers. My heart raced, I was slightly shaking. "Your more important than me, young one..." she whispered as I gazed down at my hooves. _Fuck I can't leave her._.. "We can escape together..." The sound of multiple hooves came from

a distant hallway, and were closing in fast. "You have to leave, Everfree. NOW." "Not without you, my lady." She looked at me with pain, moving in close to my face;she kissed me on the cheek. "What does Everfree mean?" I asked, the hooves galloping faster, closer. Luna opened her mouth, but no words

escaped. "Freeze!" _Fuck, the elite guard_. The group looked impressive, having advanced armor covering head to toe. "Go!" Luna yelled as she pushed me. She created a force field between me and herself, leaving the guards with her. "No!" I yelled, pounding my hooves against it. "Leave now! She said,

using magic to turn herself into Nightmare Moon form. The guards backed off slightly, about 30 yards between herself and them. "As your princess, I command you..." "We have been informed that your power is now revoked, child of the moon." The guard smugly said as he finished his sentence "I won't let

you touch him, traitors." Luna replied. "Always difficult, eh Nightmare? Remember the first time you turned evil,Madam? Remember what Celestia let me do to you? Unless you want me to do that again, your going to step aside. Now." I used a spirit transfer spell so I at least could get a view of what was

going on. My body laid still, as I left my corporeal flesh. I transferred myself into the other room, going as high as the roof would allow me. I viewed down. Luna, she was crying. Crying heavy sobs,face downward._ I'll make him pay._ "Your a bastard, Shinning Armor. Raping me, then marrying into the

family, you pathetic wretch!" It hurts bad to see ones you love in so much pain. _I swear, I will make him pay, with his dammed life_. "Shut your mouth, filthy filly. Your so disgusting, get this whore out of my sight." _ Wait... Shinning Armor... that is princess's Cadence's husband. Good, a chance to rid Equestria _

_of royal scum_. I flew back into the room, still under force field protection. I stood up, feeling odd having weight to myself. I looked at the doorway covered by the force field, Luna was doing battle with the guards. She was already injured, a horn mark in her side, blood pouring out. I saw a opening in the

roof, big enough for me to escape. I looked back at Luna, who had somehow managed to kill one of the guards. A swarm of about 10 more came running back down from the hallway. I decided to trick them into thinking I escaped. "Goodby...Luna" I said as I took off, hovering 20 yards above the dungeon

floor. "Finally, he left..." I heard Luna say in a sorrow filled manner. "Guards, find that dissident. Now Luna, you know what this means..." I wasn't about to let her get raped, not again. I searched the corners of my mind... It was 1995, back in Cloudsdale. My Flyers class was invited to Canterlot to visit the

castle archives. I remembered stepping into the room, filled with scrolls. I broke from my group, wanting to explore. I vividly remember opening a holding for one of the forbidden spells. It was titled... Fuck what was it? Ah yes, Lunar Ball. I remember the scripture for it, word for word. The command,

however was written is French. _Fuck, I just need the pronunciation_. With my eyes closed, I began reading from my memories. "Je suis... l'obscurité... Je...suis... la nuit. Tuez...tous... les... ennemis en vue!" Darkness, energy, the ecstasy of the power was amazing. A ball of pure dark energy had formed

around my horn. Dark magic was flowing all throughout my body. This was stronger than the Magic Of Friendship. So unstable, yet so inviting. I lowered myself, about 20 guards are now in the doorway. "SHINNING AROMOR" I wailed. The look on every single guard's face was terror, knowing their fate. "

Die." I shot the ball directly in their path. The

sound was terrifying. A deafening noise had to fill every inch of the castle. One by one,their bones dropped on the ground. The blast continued through the hallway, wiping wall and stone out. I walked closer to the mess I made. "To bad." I said as I walked out of the dungeon. The looks of it, Shinning had

his pants uniform off. He had Luna's head in his grasps; appearing to about to enter Luna's mouth, he was holding her head near his crotch. My horn was still pouring out dark energies, which gave me the appearance of having a royal mane. I began my slow approach forward. Shinning Armor threw Luna

off his body, pulling his uniform up. "No, back away, you monster!" "Your the monster, you rapist. You deserve no life." I said as I closed in; so close that our noses were touching. The horror in his eyes was exciting. "You should be afraid." I said, my horn lighting up with the dark energy. "No, please!' he

begged. "DarkLight, please...don't." Luna begged, still shaken up about what I just did to the guards, elite at that. "I wont kill him." I said as I picked him up, calling on another spell. "NO NO NO NO!" He yelled, crying his moral-less eyes out. "DarkLight NO!" Luna she yelled, but it was too late. "Ostraciser

les jambes de son corps."

* * *

I dropped his mangled body. I pronounced it perfectly, good for not seeing the scripture for 14 years. "What did you... do to me..." Shinning barley let that one escape, coughing up blood. "DarkLight..." Luna said, looking at me in horror. "I deemed it necessary for you to never gain use of your legs or

genitals ever again. So I crushed everything. You will die if help does not arrive." I said. "DARKLIGHT!" "Fuck it's the Queen." I said. "Lets go, Luna!" I said, nudging her to get up. "No, our mission stands;defend your escape and that's what we will do." I felt my power draining. "No...you...can't." I said,

feeling...

my senses...

falter. "How are you going to defend us with the difficulties at hand? You must." "But...Luna... I..." That's all that escaped my mouth, as she locked a kiss with me. "Now go, my prince..." She said, pushing me away. I looked at her for one last time, a tear escaping my eye. "Anything for you, Princess." Those

were the most painful words to ever escape my mouth. I flew out of the grate, taking off as fast as I could. Where would I go, where would I hide, how am I going to get Luna back? So many questions, but I had bigger problems. 3 of the Special Forces Ponies were trailing behind me. "Stop now, murderer

and prepare for death." _Fuck..._

Disclaimer: Don't own MLP:FIM, just enjoy it.


	4. Hostile Village

Author's notes: Please excuse this late chapter, as life has thrown a shit load of work to do this week. I will try to be more consistant from here on out... Enjoy readers.

_You killed my brother.._.

_I'd kill him 1000 more times..._

* * *

_Fuck... were am I?_ I was being dragged through some forest. I looked up, seeing my captors to be the three elite._ Shit, in custody again... but how? Oh yeah, I was escaping and ended up being shot in the back by some crazy spell..._ All my energy was drained. I couldn't move, hell I had extreme difficulties with my eye movements. I heard bits and pieces of the conversation the three had. "We.. get rid...body." _They think I'm dead. Am I? I can feel the grass and every bump while being dragged, I can't be dead..._ "Faraway...Canterlot...Queen Celestia..." ... "Ponyville...Everfree forest..." "Leave the body here... Celestia ...enthralled...death." Then what I heard next, haunts me. "New enemy... uknown." I shot up from my laying position. It was now nighttime._ Was that a dream? It was so vivid...so real. No, it was real._I said to myself mentaly, I looked at my hooves, still wondering if I was dead or not. I heard a scream of terror, about 50 yards out. "HELP!" My conscious was killing me after I left Luna in the state she was in.

* * *

No, I was going to save this Pony. I began running, but realized that the injuries from the magic blast were major. I had sever burns on my back, my bone revealing through my wings. I got back up and used some of my rejuvenated magic to cast a temporary healing spell on my back. I started my gallop out, but were was out? The damn forest was pitch black, sounds from animals were throwing me off course. _Fuck, at this rate I'll never escape this hellhole..._ I used my remaining magic energy to cast a soul transfer spell, leaving my body once again. I floated to the top of the forest, memorizing every pathway and exit. About 50 yards out, I saw a small village. I dove back into my body, regaining control slowly. "FUCK I hate doing that." I got up slowly, standing on all fours.I began my trot toward the town. When closing in, I saw the town had been ransacked. "Shit...what happened here?" I pondering aloud to myself, making my way into the town's center. _People'll get thoughts if they see an Alicorn_... Thinking, I began looking around for cover, for something. I found a cloak with a hood, quickly throwing it on, pressing my wings against my body to hide them. There was a pile of at least 7 or 8 ponies being burned, more being added by what I deemed to be survivors. "Excuse me sir..." "Fuck off outsider, we have enough problems." A red pony with apple cutie-mark said sternly. "Sorry, didn't mean to..." I began, quickly interrupted once again. "I said FUCK OFF." He warned again. "No FUCK YOU buddy, I've delt with enough shit from ponies for a while!" I shot back, stepping in his face. " It can't be any worse than the losses we have been through..." He said, sullen looks dragged across his face. "So tell me, lord of tradegy... what have you been through?" I looked at the pony with deep sorrow, loneliness returning. "I lost my mare, myself, and maybe my family... but it doesn't suffice to your losses..." I replied softly, eyes watering. He looked at me and sighed. "I guess hard times are all around, excuse me for my outburst." He said apologetically responded. "So whats your name and business, outsider?" I felt rage when he asked that, because I truly temporally forgot who caused me all this grievance. "To Kill Celestia." I bluntly stated. Shock was in his face, his mouth dropped. "But the Princess, why?" "For everything..." I leaned in close to his ear. "And if you speak of this conversation ever again, you will end up like one of these bodys." I walked away from the center, going to the nearest food emporium.

* * *

A pink house with burn marks on it with a sign that read :SugarCube Corner. I made my way in, several injured ponies laying around._ Reminds me of the old medieval tales, dirt and grim included._ I laughed to myself at the far from humorous joke, walking up to a pink pony behind a counter. "I'm so-so-so-so sorry sir, but we are out of medical supplies but if you..." I interepted the pony, seeing as she would keep speaking. "Food, anything." I interrupted her, looking at the counter to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry sir, I really am but we don't have..." "I NEED FOOD." I sternly said, looking up at the pink pony. She had tears in her eyes, she was dirty too. "Listen, I know you ponies have been through a lot, and I'm sorry for lashing out at you..."I said, not used to giving apologies. Tears ran down her face, "It's-'sniff-sniff'-okay..." She responded, giving me a smile. I smiled back. "So... what's your name sir?" The pink pony asked shyly. "DarkLight, and your's?" " Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie Pie." She said, seeming to become more relaxed. "Nice to meet you, miss pie, but I must be going." I said, turning to leave. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "Here..." She held out a piece of cake to me. I smiled, "Thank you, but after the way I lahsed out to a lady, I couldn't except that." "No, take it." She said, showing a soft smile, her face was deep red. "Fine, but I will repay you once I get back into town." I said, taking the cake and beginning to leave once more. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked "To settle a few things... And where am I?" I asked. "Ponyville! Only the greatest town in Equestria! Well.. it used to be..." Pinkie finished in a silent voice. "Thanks." I replied, finally leaving.

* * *

I stepped outside hearing a mix of sobbing and crying. I looked to my left, seeing a group of 5 mares, one laying on ground bleeding. "Stop foolin' Rarity, get up!" One said as I approached the group. _Wait...I recognize that voice..._ "HELP!" The same mare said._ That's RainbowDash... her hoof healed quickly_... I thought to myself, thowing my hood up to hide my face. "Is... is she okay?" I asked, assuming the answer to my question. An orange pony turned around and tackled me to the ground. "Does she LOOK okay to you, sir?" She started at me with hate, finally pulled off of her by a purple pony. Both were sobbing greatly. "I'm sorry..." "Don't apologize, it's my fault for interrupting." I finished, beginning to leave. A thought then came to mind. _I can help the mare..._ I turned back around, "I can save her." I said, the mare's four friends looking at me in disbelieve. "Sugarcube, shes gone, don't joke like that." The sorrowful orange pony said. "I'll get Pinkie Pie so she can say her goodbyes..." A yellow Pegasus softly said, walking into the Cupcake emporium. _Maybe I can get Pinkie to convince them..._ Pinkie came running out in tears, along with her friend. Pinkie ran into me running out, knocking me over, saying nothing. The five encircled and began mourning over their lost friend. "I can bring her back" I said. RainbowDash stood up, still unknowing about my identity. "Quit it!" She began, tears streaming. "Our friend is dead and your sitting here playing sick jokes. Now leave us alone before I kick your ass!" "Fine." I replied. "You know, shes not gone...Shes here with you five, you have an inseparable bond, which I respect. It's not so bad on the other side...except the darkness, lonliness..." I said as I left, the five sobbing. I continued to move through the town, in search of a pub.

* * *

_I've been through too much shit today, I'm done..._ The only one that looked half decent was called _THE CIDER. _I entered the pub, spotting the red stallion from my earlier confrontation, working the bar. I approached..."One cider..." The red horse tossed the beverage at me in a bitter manner. "Thanks, Mac." I said sarcastically, downing the drink. "How'd you know my name?" He asked, oblivious to the common phrase. "It's a saying you know, I guess a unlucky coincidence?" "Oh! That explains it." He responded. I finished to drink, astounded at his stupidity. I got up to leave, but I overheard something from a group of decimated looking stallions. "Shit... I can't believe she fought us all and won..." _Celestia..._ "Fuck, that bug bitch..." _Wait a minute._.. I approached the table, unknowing of my own curiousity. "Who did this to you?" I asked, taking a seat in between two stallions. "Who wants to know?" One asked mockingly. "I do." I said, relaying with equal rage. "You may be young and strong, but you can't stand against... her." An older member with a group said. "You'd be surprised..." I replied "No son, you think your strong, but she overpowered 20 of us...Hell, she even killed 5 of us." He looked at me, all seriousness gathered in his expression. "Whats your name, son? I feel like I've see you somewhere..." "DarkLight." I briefly said. Everything stopped, every pony glaring at me. _Shit not this again_... The older pony erupted with laughter. "Funny thing is son, he is dead!" The older pony still laughing. "He was executed by the elite 3! And he was an Alicorn! BAHAHA." The whole pub was laughing, the five girls from earlier somberly entered. "Whats going on here?" The purple unicorn asked, confused, her face still showing signs of heavy weeping. "This "Stallion" claimed to be DarkLight, the one killed by Celestia!" A random pony answered. The whole bar was in an uproar. "Shut the FUCK up!" I said, standing up and throwing my cloak off, spreading my wings. The whole bar went silent again, all glaring at me with surprise. "Well I'll be dammed!" The older pony said. "You are still alive... i guess that's good enough...". "Good, I was fed up with your bullshit anyway." I replied as calmly as I could. "What did you say to him, little fuck? I'll..." "No, don't mess with him." The older pony stepped in my defense. "He killed 20 Elite guards in a matter of seconds, he is a powerful pony indeed... well son do you want to know who ransacked our town?" The older pony asked. "What do you think? Stop wasting my time, old man!" I replied. "Well well well... a rude one... maybe I won't spea..." I lunged at him in anger, grabbing his shirt, my horn lit up, spell charged. "TELL ME NOW!" I starred into his eyes, I could feel my own anger ready to explode. "Such anger, gifted one... Fine, her name is Chrysalis, leader of the shape shifters... She resides north, far north, past the palace, 10 miles from Cloudsdale."He finished, I let go of my death grip;question ready. "Is she alone?" "No, Dark... she is...far from alone."Fed up with the run around, I began walking out of the pub, chatter beginning again. "No matter your powerful magic, you won't beat her!" A purple unicorn came running out. I tried ignoring her, but to no avail. "Stop and listen to me, please!" I stopped dead in my tracks. " I trust no pony." I took flight, but I have to give it to the pony, she was damn consistent. "You can only defeat her with love!" I stopped instantly in air. _How does she know._.. I flew down, landing as close to her as possible. "HA! Bullshit! How would you know anway, unicorn?" She looked absolutely terrified of me, she began crying softly again. "W-w-ell... m-my brother S-s-shing armor..." "I'm enthralled at your soon-to-be love story, unicorn, but I don't have time for this... Wait, your that bastard's sister?" Rage entered her face "What... did you.. call MY BROTHER!" Twilight wailed, her horn and eyes lighting up. She lifted me up with magic, and repeatedly slammed me on the ground until I was nearly unconscious once again. I could feel my already fucked wings becoming near useless. At the time, i believed the beating was justified, but that bitch would of killed me. In the corner of my blurred vision, I saw a pony run at Twilight and tackle her, breaking the spell, dropping me. "Fuck... me." I moaned, blacking out.


	5. Strange New Ally

_Why work with these children..._

_Because they are all I know..._

So... this chapter of my life begins with me waking up from blacking out (what's new?) But this was one hell of an awakening...

* * *

I awoke in a strange place. It was dark, green capsule..things hung from the roof all around me. Two huge doors enclosed the area, at least 100 feet high, wall painted black. I couldn't move a single limb. I was absolutely terrified. I must be dead... This must be the afterlife... shit is scary here...well that was what I thought. "Good to see you awake, young prin-c-c-c-ceeee..." A dark figure approached me, peering down on me. She was an odd looking pony. "Ohhh...sorry about your... disabilities-s-s-s... you s-s-see, that purple one... Twilight S-s-S-s-sparkle broke your poor pony back..." The menacing figure began pacing from one side of my bed to the other. I couldn't make out her face, partially because I could only move my eyes, mostly because of the only light source in hell must be the green pods... "Don't be scared...Young Princ-c-ce..." She leaned in close saying this, moving her nasty ass tongue around my face. "Anyways-s-s... They HATED you...the power you hold is-s-s-s so...EROTIC." She greatly emphasized, making me uneasy...but I began feeling comfortable. "They were going to kill you anyways-s-s, but my minions-s-s s-s-saved you..." She motioned towards the green pods. _They saved me..._ "I need you to work for me... In turn, you will LOVE ME and you can become my personal LOVE fountain... Your s-s-strong, Princ-c-c-ce..make your decision..." She bent over and kissed my forehead, giggling as she left the room...

* * *

"HAUU" I shot up, finally catching my breath. I let out a deafening yell.. my hooves were pouring sweat...My hole body felt like it was on fire... My wings were killing me... At first glance, I couldn't believe my vision... All was left of my wings were bones... There was no way in HELL I'm flying out... My magic feels recharged... I stood up, falling over a few times before catching myself. The pods on the roof were beginning to... Come alive? Black creatures commenced crawling out of the pods, descending the walls. Feeling my magic rise, I began preparing a Lunar Ball, retreating to the only exit. I began casting the spell, my horn shinning black. " Je suis... l'obscurité... Je...suis... la nuit. Tuez..." Nearly charged, I took aim. The things waltzed right past, me out the door. A few even transforming into me mocking me. " Je suis... homosexual." A group of the things roared with laughter as one took my form, mocking the spell. "Funny shit, bug fuck. Transform back and lets talk some more." I threatened, feeling embarrassed for the immature creature . "Sorry, don't talk to queers brah." Another shot back, causing the same group to laugh hysterically. "Fucking worse than Fillies." I mumbled to myself, the last of the things walked out. The ginormous doors slammed behind me, causing the whole room to shake. I looked around, seeing bookcases among bookcases of spells. I first rotated to the door, attempting to open the monstrosity, but to no avail. I approached the bookcase and began reading.

* * *

I began reading mostly medical spell books, attempting to locate a fix for my wings. To clarify the situation, there was no flesh nor feathers, just bone. Zero fixes on my specific case... For five sleep cycles, I did just that. I measured my time in sleep cycles for the fact that the only lights were everlasting green candles, my horn, and the pods. I research the vast amount of spells. Many useful spells, dark arts, specific race spells, body swap spells, recreational spells, sexual spells... anything you could think of, I read. I also studied on the almighty Magic of Friendship, the power of Chaos, and the power of Love. A single novel spoke about how the three would clash at the end... destroying all. The only way to preserve all of pony kind... would be from a power that would absorb all other powers, resulting in a true leader. The book depicted the "One" to be one from the heavens, an all white Alicorn, one with power from birth. One thing was certain; the time would soon arrive, and hopefully the "One" will surface to save us all. I decided to keep the book, wrapping it in my scraggly cloak. After my seventh sleep cycle, she came for a visit.

* * *

I woke up, the sense lost from all my limbs again. I once again was stuck in my paralysis state. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled, seeing her figure approach. _Hey... I can talk this time.._. "S-s-shh my princ-c-ce... all in due time." The wicked voice began. "Why did you _supposedly_ save me? And I'm NOT your prince." I shot at her, trying to regain movement. "Don't push it, young one... And because I need your a-s-s-is-s-stance... you need to KILL the one named... Twilight S-s-sparkle." She emphasized Sparkle, showing her anger. "She is too s-s-smart for hers-s-self... She took s-s-something... valuable from me."She finished, staring at me with a hint of sadness. "What did she take away from a Queen thatcouldn't be replaced?" I pondered aloud. She turned, in obvious pain, I could see tears glisten in the dark, falling to the floor. "She took the one thing i've only truly des-s-sired... I... I... truly loved him..." She lost it, falling to the floor, crying herself in misery. I took pity upon this creature... so alike...but so...so different. I decided to comfort her with my own experience. "We are similar... My love was taken from me." She wiped her face, turning her head in attention. "She is the Princess, Luna." I began. "Celestia had one of the head guards lock her away from me... It's all my fault too... She tried to save me from Celestia, who in turn let Luna become... violated." I had difficulties with the final phrase. The Queen was fully turned, still sitting on the floor. " I destroyed the guard who touched her... I also killed many innocent guards out of rage..." I was lost in my own mind, I felt a weight on my chest. I looked up, the Queen was laying on me. For the first time, I got a full view of her. She was stunning, her deformities adding on to her appearance. She had holes in her hooves, she also extremely cold to the touch. She looked me in the eyes, tears still running down her face. Emotions ran high within me, I began sobbing along with her. She wrapped her hooves around me, holding me. For once in a while, I felt comfortable. Comfortable with my emotions. Comfortable with myself. I fell asleep in her arms, her head on my chest. But before falling into my deep slumber, I thought to myself... _I'm gonna kill Celestia..._

* * *

_Author's note: Overpriced and Overdue... my apologies for the lateness of this recent chapter. School is starting to clock down, so my writting should pick up at a more consistant rate soon. I hope you enjoyed this chatpter, one of my personal favorites so far. Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FIM  
_


End file.
